


What If I Die?

by irlmakotonaegi



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2, danganronpa 2 goodbye despair
Genre: Danganronpa 2 - Freeform, Other, Reader Insert, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa 2 goodbye despair - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmakotonaegi/pseuds/irlmakotonaegi
Summary: Hajime couldn’t sleep, so he took a quick walk to the beach.What happens when you start doubting your own survival?
Relationships: Hajime Hinata/reader
Kudos: 32





	What If I Die?

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/n) = your name
> 
> also im so glad i took screenshots of my writing because it got deleted 😫

Hajime was a mess. As anyone would be after being told that the only way to leave an island is to kill someone. He wasn’t going to kill someone, obviously, he was just stressed. His thoughts prevented him from sleeping, which he was looking forward to after the ling day he just had. 

It was silent, except for the sound of the ocean and Hajime’s steady breathing. Usually the ocean would null him to sleep, but nothing of the sort happened. Hajime took a deep breath before sitting up in his bed. He exhaled before letting out a small groan. “This sucks,” he said to himself. 

The brunette sat there for a while contemplating on what he should do. ‘Maybe I should go for a walk,’ he thought. ‘Yeah. Sounds good.’ Hajime put his bare feet on the floor, and slowly lifted his body off of his, oh so comfortable, bed. He was only in a pair of boxers, which may be troubling if someone were to see him on his walk. 

He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and tugged them onto his body. The boy didn’t bother to put in a shirt, he didn’t care too much. Hajime found his shoes and put them on before heading out the door. He closed it before heading off to the beach.

The night sky was beautiful. The stars were shining like diamonds. ‘Too bad the bear thing had to ruin it,” Hajime thought bitterly. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his sweatpants, he wasn’t cold, it was just a habit. He trudged down to the sandy beach, looking at the water. After a money, he took his hands out of his pockets, and lowered himself to the sand. 

It was peaceful out here, the ocean was calming, it was a pretty sight too. Hajime was sure he would’ve enjoyed it in a different setting. Monokuma ruined everything beautiful out here for him, it would happen to lost everyone. Hajime sat on the beach, just staring into space.

The brown haired bot sighed and dropped his head between his legs. “What in the world is happening..?” he asked himself. He didn’t expect someine to answer. “I’m not too sure myself,” said the unknown person. Hajime snapped his head up with a yelp, and looked around with wide eyes. They landed on a friend he made, (Y/n). “Oh, it’s just you,” he said looking relieved. (Y/n) smiled slightly, then sat down next to Hajime. 

It was a peaceful silence between the two. They looked out at the ocean in front of them, lost in thought, until Hajime spoke. “What are you doing out here, (Y/n)? It’s pretty late.” His gaze stayed forwards. (Y/n) glanced over at the brunette. “I could ask you the same thing.” Hajime chuckled lowly at that. 

(Y/n) looked down towards the sand, biting their bottom lip. “Hey, Hajime?” The one in question hummed slightly to show he was listening. “Are...are you scared?” Hajime looked at them and nodded. “Well, yeah. Who wouldn’t be?” (Y/n) didn’t respond, just picked up sand and sifted it through their fingers. The boy drowned slightly, but didn’t say anything, and gazed forwards. 

It was silent once again. Hajime was about to go back to his cabin, but he heard sniffling. He furrowed his brows and turned to look at (Y/n) They had their head buried in their arms. “H-hey, are you okay?” asked Hajime, worriedly. They lifted their head up to look at hajime with watery eyes. “What if i die?” (Y/n) asked quietly. He wouldn’t have heard them if anything was a bit louder. His eyes widened. ‘What...? Th-they can’t think like that!’ Hajime thought. “You’re not going to! I promise!” (Y/n) frowned, not even trying to hide it. 

The air was tense. (Y/n) and Hajime were just staring at each other. Hajime had worry filled eyes, while (Y/n) just looked sad, no, full of despair. “You can’t promise something like that,” said (Y/n), with more force than intended. “Yes I can!” the brunette yelled back. (Y/n) blinked once before standing up. “Where are you going?!” yelled Hajime. “Back to my cabin.” Hajime pushed himself up. You both stared, once again, in a tense silence. “Then,” started Hajime. “Then promise me this. You will live.” (Y/n) stared. “PROMISE ME!” yelled Hajime. Tears slowly fell down (Y/n)’s despair filled face. “I-I cant.”

Hajime watched, with wide eyes, as (Y/n) walked away. He wasn’t letting them go just yet. Hajime caught theur wrist and pulled them to him. He hugged them close. “I-i’m not letting you think like that.” He could feel as (Y/n)’s breath hitched. “Why do you care so much,” (Y/n) whispered. Hajime bit back tears. ‘I cant cry right now. Come on!” he thought angrily.

Hajime took a deep breath to calm himself. “I care because I...you don’t deserve to die. No one does. Stop thinking that you’re gonna get killed.” Her turned (Y/n) around to face him. “I will protect you. I promise.” (Y/n)’s eyes were wide. They hugged Hajime tightly, burying their face into his chest. “I believe you! I believe you, Hajime!” They yelled. Hajime’s cheeks were slightly pink. “Good,” he said as a tear ran down his cheek. He hugged them back just as tight, maybe even tighter, than before. 

Once the hug was broken, (Y/n) looked up at Hajime with a smile. “Hajime?” they asked sweetly. Hajime grinned. “Yeah?” (Y/n) took his hand and smiled. “Why don’t you have a shirt on?” Hajime’s face erupted into a bright red. “Y-YOURE JUST NOTICING THAT NOW?!” (Y/n) giggled, and after Hajime was dont bejng embarrassed, he joined in. 

They stared into each other’s eyes fondly. “Thank you, Hajime.” Hajime grinned. “No problem, (Y/n)”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hajime’s kinda out of character but like i’m bad at writing Hajime 🏃
> 
> Also may be making a one shot suggestion book 🙈


End file.
